Less Than Fatherly
by Captains Girl
Summary: a hans schrodinger fic yes there will be more i


the day started like any other hans could hear zorin and rip yelling at each

other and of course jan steeping in trying to get laid the wolf had decided to stay out of it this time so he layed out on the floor of his room it was a simple room a bed dresser a table and lamp even a desk and chair and of course its own bathroom but unlike the rest of the rooms he had some shelves lineing the walls filled with souviners and trinkits from the many places he has been throughout his life he slowly closed his eyes listening to the argument through his door when he heard a sweet voice the voice of a cat he loved dearly schrodinger he had been walking by on his way to see the captain soon there was a small knock on his door he could smell the boy before he even reached the door he opened it seeing those soft ears on his head twitch he couldnt help but smile at the young cat "guten tag captain" he said entering the room knowing he was the only one allowed in the man towering above him simply nodded his response and closed the door as the kitten sat on the floor knowing thats where the captain was going to sit as well the man sat next to him pulling the blond fireball onto his lap nuzzleing his neck happy the boy made it through the soon to be violent arguement outside "captain.." the boy purred out the wolf looked at him concerned waiting on the boys question "c..captain i feel ...weird.." the young boy had just recently hit puberty not knowing what was going on with his body he could have went to the dok but he didnt feel right when he asked the man who created him he even thought about asking rip but feared she wouldnt know so he would as hans he had to know what was going on with the boy he had hoped he would be able to smell if anything was wrong the man stopped nuzzleing the boys neck sniffing him carefully the grunting finding nothing wrong with the boy only that his scent was intoxicating to the muscular wolf schrodinger took the captains hand and lead it to his crotch placeing the hand firmly against his hardened member "it hurts some here" if it wasnt for the coat covering half his face the boy would have seen the deep blush across the mans cheeks a low growl emitted from his throat as he felt his own self hardening at the boys oblivious action "captain whats wrong" he had yet to fell the warm length rising up under him yet as he turned staddleing the mans lap slowly unbuttoning his large coat "s..schrodinger" the man quickly said shocking the boy dead in his tracks for he rarely spoke hans grabbed the boys shoulders unable to take the torture anymore and crashed his lips against those soft plump lips that taunted him so a soft ep sound came from the boy in his lap as the wolf pulled away "c..captain.." the boy studdered out "schrodinger mein kitten" the captain spoke softly gently running his thumb over the boys flushed cheek schrodinger was frozen in fear wanting to feel those strong lips against his again but did nothing not sure if he would be punished hans saw the distress on the boys face "do what you wish my little one" he said holding his arms out allowing the boy access to his entire body knowing the child didnt know what he was doing and would need time to explore to get comfortable schrodinger swallowed hard and went back to removing the large coat that blocked his view of most of the captains body after he slid the coat from his shoulders the boys tiny fingers began traceing the muscles he saw "there are so many" he noted outloud his hand eventually makeing its way to hans pants he looked up at the man makeing sure he wasnt going to get killed what he saw was not what he expected he was expecting to see red eyes with a dangerous growl following them but his eyes met with the softest blue eyes that told him i love you and a soft face with a smile takeing what courage that gave him the tugged the captains pants down as far as they would go in his sitting possiton he was met face to face with a rather large throbbing length he jumped back a bit shocked he had only seen his own up until this point his was no where near that large hans saw the boy jump back and reached a hand toward him his eyes telling the boy it would be alright i wont hurt you schrodinger took his out streached hand as he was pulled toward the massive length "c..captain it s..supposed to.." was all he could get out before he felt stupid for asking hans gripped his chin looking into those rose eyes "its not as cute as yours" the man almost purred out placeing a gentle kiss on his cheek causing him to blush all the way to his ears " i.." hans smirked knowing he wanted to feel it nodded at the child he placed a gloved hand carefully against the warm flesh closeing his eyes the moment he felt it but keeping his hand there a soft groan escaped the captains lips feeling the hand pressed firmly against him it was even better than he could ever have imageined when the boy was comfortable with the warmth and knowing that he wasnt going to get killed he wrapped his tiny fingers around it barely about to reach his hand halfway around and started to slide his hand up and down along the groaning mans member hans breaths became heated growls as the boy continued his actions schrodinger could feel a stirring in his own loins as he watched the normally emotionless man give in to his touch he stopped his hand "c..captain" he said with a bright blush on his cheeks a strong hand carressed the red cheeks "what is it" the blush grew bigger and deeper "c..can you..s..show me ..w..what its like" he closed his eyes feeling so stupid for asking a soft chuckle came from the large wolf "in due time my kitten" he pulled the boy close to his chest laying back onto the floor a smile on his face "a..alright" came the small voice of the cat glad he was going to get to know a bit sad it wasnt now...


End file.
